


Shedding Scales

by Shay_Nioum



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Break Up, Deceit has a potty mouth, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heartbreak, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-05 15:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shay_Nioum/pseuds/Shay_Nioum
Summary: The weeks leading up to the end of high school is supposed to be happy and fun-filled times, along with countless hours of constantly cramming for exams that will eventually lead to college. At least that was what it was supposed to be for Logan, he planned to spend his remaining weeks with his boyfriend while studying. Getting dumped, needless to say was not apart of that plan. However, he can't really deny the offer of a strange man who comforts him while he's crying his eyes out in his time of grief, but maybe things not going to according to plan is a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

Logan had never cried so much in his entire life, it was embarrassing, to say the least. How the tears were messily smeared all over his face, how his hair was a certifiable mess, and not to mention the choked hiccups that left him as he pressed his hands against his face while he cowered in the men’s bathroom of his high school. He looked and pretty much sounded like a complete mess, and this was supposed to be a good day for him, they were nearing the beginning of summer and it was just a few weeks before they got out. He only had a few weeks left in high school before he would be off to college and he’d never see this place ever again. 

That hadn’t been an entirely good thing before, as he still had a few friends who he loved dearly, even if they were going to college with him. Now though...now he couldn’t bare seeing them, or seeing... **him** for that matter either. 

This was supposed to be a good day, this was supposed to be just an average day where he’d go to his classes and study for his upcoming finals. This was a day that was supposed to be made better by the fact that his boyfriend was there with him, and that he’d soon be going to college with him as well. 

But no, instead here he was, sat on a high school toilet crying into his calculus book as he gripped it close to his chest. His glasses were constantly sliding down his face, and for once he didn’t bother to push them back up on his nose. All he could even ask himself was... why?

Was he too boring for his boyfriend? Had he done something wrong? Was he not good enough? Was he too...robotic for his boyfriend to be seen with? 

That particular thought made an unfamiliar pain stab at his insides like a frenzied killed with a knife, sure he wasn’t the best with emotions… But robotic? He tried his best to make sure his boyfriend knew that he loved him, he told him at every possible moment and he tried to mean it as much as he could, and his boyfriend had always loved it when he said it. That bright grin and those eyes that held the sun and all of its warmth in it, had always assured him that his love was not misplaced. 

So...where had he gone wrong? 

Another sob shuddered up out of Logan’s throat and this time he didn’t even bother to muffle it as he hunched over letting the salty tears drip onto the surface of his book.

_ “I don’t want to be with you anymore…”  _

Another choked whimper.

_ “I don’t love you..”  _

Another sob that rang around the bathroom as Logan’s fingers dug into his book.

_ “And I don’t want to be seen with you…” _

His shaggy brown hair hung limply in front of his eyes as his shoulders quaked, faintly he could hear the sound of the door opening, but Logan paid it no mind as he was too lost in his own sorrow to say or do a thing about the heavy sounding combat boots that were marching over to his stall.

_ “Goodbye Logan.” _

The stall door next to Logan was suddenly flung open, and Logan just managed a flinch as he clasped his hand over his mouth preventing yet another pathetic whimper from leaving his lips. Although that certainly didn’t stop the tears from trailing down his face, absolutely soaking his hand as the boots remained standing for a second. At least until the person in the other stall sat down with a heavy huff on the toilet much like how Logan was doing now, there was a tense, almost awkward silence that stretched in the empty air of the bathroom. Until…

_ Click. Click. Click. _

The scent of something burning caught Logan’s attention, momentarily halting his crying session in the bathroom, and just a few seconds later he heard a deep exhale before the sight of a plume of smoke from the top of the stall dumbfounded him.

“Finally…” A gruff and worn voice growled from the other side of the stall wall, and for a moment Logan felt affronted, at least until he spied something slipping between the cracks of the bathroom stall. It was...a stick of gum?

In the very least it wasn’t nicotine gum, evident by the main brand that was plastered all over the wrapper of the gum. So with trembling fingers, Logan reached forward, halfway expecting the stranger to yank the gum back as if playing a cruel joke on him. However, the moment that his fingers touched it, the gum was released, leaving Logan to scramble for it so that it wouldn’t fall on the disgusting bathroom floor. 

The paper audibly crinkled as he unwrapped it, and the smell and taste of peppermint greeted him as he popped it into his mouth.

“Listen, dude…” Logan perked up a little bit as the gruff voice spoke again, “Whoever made you cry...they ain’t worth it. I ain’t the kinda person who normally does this but...if ya want help with ‘em and you wanna make whoever it is rue the day they let you go…” Logan jerked where he was sitting as he felt one of the black leather combat boots nudging his own neat and squeaky clean shoes from under the stall. “Then meet me in the biology classroom during lunch. The offer stands until tomorrow.” 

And just like that Logan watched as the mysterious stranger leaned down, his cigarette in hand before the guy ground it against the filthy tiles of the bathroom before then standing up. Just for a second, the person hesitated, the boots standing there, before eventually the guy was up and walking away. The sounds of the heavy combat boots walking stayed with Logan, up until the very moment that the bathroom door swished and thudded solidly shut. 

When Logan finally scrambled up, unlocking the stall door with shaking trembling finger and hastily opening the bathroom door there were no boots in sight. Just students getting to class, who had stopped to look at Logan’s tearstained face and his messy ruffed up appearance. When the whispering could be heard, Logan instantly retreated back into the bathroom, straightening up his usually neat and unwrinkled button up shirt that had a pattern of stars with smiley faces all over it. His boyfriend had given him this shirt, for his birthday of all times.

The stars on the front of his shirt were smattered tears, their smiling faces damp as they almost mockingly stared back up at him with their frozen smiles. What a day to get dumped...and while wearing this shirt that he had gotten for his birthday  **on** his birthday. What a fucking day, indeed. 

Looking into the mirror though, he couldn’t help but to see why his boyfriend...no his ex..his ex-boyfriend would break up with him. 

Warm brown khakis that were creased just right with not a fold out of line, his brown leather shoes that made it look like he was going to some formal gathering, and...his glasses. The thickly framed things that were always sliding down his nose, out of pure convenience he preferred them to his contacts, just going by how long it took him to put the things in his eyes. He looked like...a stereotypical nerd.

Logan’s lips pressed into a thin firm line as the anger started to bubble right under the surface of his pale freckled skin. 

_ Was this why?! This of all things?! His boyfriend had been so concerned over his appearance that he felt the need to actually crush my heart in the process!  Well, frick...no fuck him! Fuck him!  _ Logan internally snarled to himself, his usually soft brown eyes were narrowed in righteous fury as his fists shook faintly down by his sides. Truthfully he never would have considered it, but now..now that he saw one of the many potential reasons as to why he was dumped, why he was thrown to the side like a discarded napkin at lunchtime. Now that he truly saw, he considered the stranger's words.

_ “If you wanna make whoever it is rue the day they let you go… Then meet me in the biology classroom during lunch.”  _

Without even realizing it Logan was nodding his head to himself, whatever this guy had in mind...Logan would prove it, he’d prove to his ex that he wasn’t boring, that he wasn’t a stick in the mud, and that..that he wasn’t a robot! Staring back up into his eyes, a smile that was more teeth than friendliness stared back at him.

Yes...this was perfect. 

 

Feeling at least some of his confidence coming back to him, Logan opened the bathroom door open just as the first-period bell rang shrilly through the hallways, and when he finally made it to his class Logan steeled his nerves as he shoved the door open. He forced himself to carry a bland uncaring look on his face, as he strolled in front of the teacher as he was handed a pink slip, he had to act like nothing was wrong. 

Especially now that he could feel the eyes of his ex's burning and scorching into his back as he walked to his desk, in all honesty, he wanted to go up to him and ask to talk about things. But the guy had made it plenty clear that he wanted no such thing when Logan had attempted to go after him, so clenching his teeth together, just for show Logan crumpled the pink slip up neatly tossing it into the trash bin next to his desk. Just the way that the other’s eyes widened for just a fraction of a second behind his glasses, in both disbelief and a smidgen of something else, made pride swell within Logan’s chest.

Even so, he did his damn best to not look at his ex anymore, as he locked eyes onto the teacher, even if, during the entire class he felt like a tightly wound up spring ready to be released. Occasionally he even found himself holding his breath as he felt those warm eyes glancing across him, but sticking to his own promise Logan didn’t dare to look over to him again, for fear of breaking down into tears once again. 

When the end of the class bell rang, Logan stood quickly and gathered his things to leave. His ex-boyfriend did the same thing, although he opened his mouth to say something, only to be stopped by the teacher. 

“Patton Summers, I’d like to discuss your end of the semester grade.” And just like that Patton’s mouth snapped shut, as he put on a pleasant smile for the teacher, turning to talk to them.

Thanking heavens for that, Logan left going through each of his classes that seemed to slink on by at a slugs pace. So when the lunch bell finally rang, Logan was one of the first people to be out of his seat, he tried not to run, he really honestly did as he barreled down the stairs skidding into the hallway that had a rush of students coming down it. Even making his way through the crowd was difficult though, as he tried not to push and shove past a few people, until he made it to the sealed off biology room.

His mystery guy had some good sense though, seeing as the room had been sealed off for a mysterious...frog incident, the day that it had come time for them all to dissect the frogs in a biology lesson, that which Logan had no idea whatsoever about. Even to this day, the faint sounds of croaking could be heard and their biology teacher refused to step foot in it until there were no more frogs.

So slipping inside of the room, squinting his eyes at the dark room, as an even darker figure sat on one of the desks picking at what was called “food” in their lunchroom. Just to look up the moment that the door clicked shut, the sight of two different eye colors and a faint discoloration on one side of his face greeted Logan, along with the two piercings that Logan knew as “snake bites” on the guy’s lower lips. One a mustard yellow and the other just a normal black. 

“Oh...you actually came.” The guy uttered, before clearing his throat obviously looking away as Logan drew closer and closer. “I mean...of course you showed up!” 

Logan couldn’t help but to blink a few times at the strange kid sitting in front of him, but clearing his own throat Logan’s hand rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before he extended it to the high school senior in front of him. 

“My name is Logan.” He offered, watching as the other’s mismatched eyes flickered from his hand and to Logan’s face several times before he extended his own hand with his black painted nails with his wrist that was covered in a snake-like tattoo, in a slow and cautious manner. 

“Decail. But please... call me Deceit…”


	2. Chapter 2

Decail really wasn’t sure what came over him when he pushed his way into the bathroom ready to smoke a quick one and hopefully quick enough so that he wouldn’t get caught my hall monitor yet again and so that he could avoid being suspended in his last few weeks of high school. That was all he had to do really, survive and not get caught doing something extremely illegal, the principal had already given him and his mother a foreboding warning about what would happen next if he did happen to be caught breaking the rules. So needless to say, a quick one was all that he was going to get. 

Or at least that had been the plan, before his ears were instantly assaulted with the open heartbroken sound of someone sobbing their heart out in a bathroom stall. Which honestly, was pretty damn sad, to be huddled up crying in a bathroom stall, which was literally a shitty place to cry in his opinion. 

So really he had no idea what came over him, and really his friends would have scoffed at the thought of him showing sympathy to anyone in this godforsaken school. Yet here he was, marching towards the stall, his scuffed up boots making all of the noise in the world in the absence of the sobbing that seemed to have gone from one hundred to a zero the moment that he got close to the stall.

Peering back a little bit, Decail tilted his head to the side a little as he quirked an eyebrow at the sight of the tan khakis and shiny leathery brown shoes. It looked almost like something a teacher would wear, and he almost aborted his mission right then and there, had he not caught sight of the backpack sitting right outside of the stall. Seeing as the stalls were all too small to hold a student as well as every belonging that the school required them to bring. 

Stars and chemistry. It was an interesting combination, to say the least.

“Finally.” He scoffed aloud, clicking his lighter a couple of times, although really he was more unsettled now by the silence coming from the crying person than ever before, so he did the only thing that he could really do at that moment. Aside from shoving his foot into the door of whoever had been crying, to bust down the door, but seeing as the last thing he wanted was another restraining order, he did the second best thing. Talk.

He rattled off words for a good minute as the silence continued to stretch from the other occupied stall, up until the second that Decail shoved the cigarette in between his lips while rustling around inside of his jacket looking for the gum that he normally used to mask the smell of smoke on his breath. 

Shoving the stick of gum through the crack of the stall, Decail couldn’t help the smile that curled onto his face as soon as he heard the rustling of the wrapper. Well at least not all students here were asswipes, and the least that he could do was repay whoever it was in the only way that he knew how. 

His long hospital bill, along with the accumulation of broken bones, and bitching style meant that revenge above all else, was something that he especially was well versed in. So judging by the guy’s shoes and pants, a bitching style and someone who knew how to throw a couple of good punches, was something that this guy desperately needed. Although, chances were he wasn’t going to show up anyway, that was something Decail would bet at least two of his lucky cat lighters on. 

Even so, he left the bathroom in even better spirits than he found it, ducking behind one of the corners so that he could make it to his class, it didn’t matter if he was five or fifteen minutes late, chances were, the teachers were also well versed in something, and that was ignoring the shit out of him. 

“Hey Ro.” Decail crowed as he practically flopped down behind his desk, completely and utterly ignoring the look of utter disdain and hatred on the teacher’s face as he did. 

Throwing his arm over the shoulder of the bright red haired senior who’s grin matched his own, Decail scooted his desk closer making the legs of the chair and table squeal loudly against the floor. 

“What’s up Dee, you almost missed the fun. Where were you?” Roman’s obvious sarcasm cracked Decail up as he punched the other’s arm, despite the fact that his punch probably felt like a mosquito bite to the lean and muscled guy he was sitting next to. Unlike himself, Roman never had to worry about any of the normal bullies that the other students had to, he was both tall and built like a tank, although, no one would really guess that Roman of all people, Roman who worked part-time at a place that scrapped junk metal. Was really into theatre, and really no one would ever know either, seeing as Decail himself had been sworn to secrecy. 

“Nothing much, but in case something comes up...I might need a favor from you. Nothing major, just..a tiny tiny thing.” The skeptical look that he got from his friend was rightly earned, because with Decail nothing was ever tiny and no favor just ever ended at one thing. If it did, then both he and Roman would have gotten into a lot less trouble in the years that they had spent together.

“Please…” He added, watching as the pinched-up narrowed eyed look of Roman slowly started to melt away, “Come on Pride..please…” And just like that, he had won this fight, but knowing Roman he’d be paying for it. 

“Fine.” The other finally relented, pointing a finger right between Decail’s nose, “This one favor, but in return...I get your Hamilton record. No, take backs.” The affronted scoff that left him was well earned, and if Roman’s smirk was anything to go by then he knew exactly what he was doing, the guy drove a hard bargain when it came to anything involving favors. 

“Fine.” He mutter, an indignant pout on his lips, the guy better be worth it, or perhaps even better, he probably wouldn’t even show, and thus he wouldn't have to give up his dearly beloved record. 

 

With that thought in mind for the rest of the morning, Decail was relaxed, leaning back as he lazily watched his teachers rambling on and on about the end of the year exams that he didn’t give two shits about. Eventually, he ended up pulling his phone out tapping on it as he played a game on it, which while it did help the time go by faster, got him a few annoyed looks from his teachers. 

Although, when it was five minutes before the lunch bell rang, Decail slowly raised his hand in the air, and the shrewd look that it got him from his science teacher made it all the more worth it as he sweetly smiled back at her. 

“Yes...Mister Decail?” Just from the tone of her voice, he could tell that he was annoying her more by interjecting in her class than by silently playing on his phone doing nothing. 

“I have to take a shit.” Just the way that her face twisted upon hearing those words had Decail in stitches, as she practically threw the hall pass at him, not even looking at the clock to see what time it was. Most teachers wanted him out of their class anyway, and this just too much fun for him to avoid doing. 

He cackled as he left the class stuffing the pass into his back pocket as he swung by the cafeteria to get what they pizza, which was mostly just a slice of cardboard, with canned tomato sauce drenching it and shredded cheese dusted all over it with the thickest slices of pepperoni he had ever seen. Although, it was a pretty good thing that their cookies didn’t want to make the student population kneel over and die, and he at least got to avoid the sea of students that were both hungry and sleep deprived. 

Settling down in the biology room, Decail fully expected to have a calm and peaceful lunch as he picked the pepperonis off of his pizza nibbling on them, before he broke apart his cookie chomping it down when he heard it. 

It being the sound of Roman getting his record for the rest of his mortal life. 

Turning around, Decail wasn’t entirely sure what he expected to see, but whatever it was it certainly wasn’t this. 

_ Oh fuck, he’s definitely worth more than the fucking record.  _ Was the first thing that flashed in his mind, as soon as he laid eyes on the one who had been weeping in the bathroom stall. He wasn’t entirely sure that what his heart did was normal, but it did it anyway the longer that he looked at him. His mouth was moving, what was he saying? 

“I mean..of course you came.” He blurted out, thanking every star above him that it was dark enough so that the blush covering his face couldn’t be seen, and that he could check the other guy out without being too obvious about it.

The light dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks, the button up shirt that somehow made him even taller and lankier than what even seemed possible, and dear god...the glasses. The way that they framed his face, the way that they made his eyes look just a little bit bigger than what would be considered normal, he was cute...for a nerd. 

His leather jacket felt too hot all of a sudden.

“My name is Logan.” Even the name, goodness, even his name fit him perfectly. But right now Decail wouldn’t be concerned with that, as he had to focus on saving face as he swallowed his eyes darting over to the hand that was offered to him.

He gripped it tight, the grin that was on his face would be what Roman constantly described as his death eater grin. “Decail...but you can call me Deceit.” His words were practically a seductive whisper, and yet from the bland and somehow blank stare, he could tell that Logan did not get it. 

“I am not calling you that. Your name will suffice.” Logan bluntly stated, and just the look that he got from this Deceit fellow made him feel like his day was lightened up a little bit. He didn’t have time for fake names or aliases.

Decail looked like a cat that had been sprayed with a water bottle, as the guy was leaning casually on the desk he had once been sitting on, and if he wasn’t wrong Logan was certain that he could see just the barest hints of a pout on the senior’s lips. The feeling of annoyance welled up in Logan, but considering that this...Deceit was the one who offered to help him, he relented. 

“Fine, Deceit it is.” Logan ground the words out and even frowned at the little triumphant smirk on the other’s face, what was there to smirk or even to smile about? Everything that he had thought about doing, everything that he had hoped to do with Patton...it was all flushed down the drain because…

“So Logan…” Blinking a few times the person in question looked back up at Deceit, his smirk was gone and now a troubled look could be seen dwelling deep within in his eyes. Well, maybe this guy did know how to be serious, dumb names aside. “Can you tell me what had you crying in that bathroom today? That is if you’re here what I think that you’re here for.” 

Decail’s gaze darted all over Logan’s face, the underlying sadness wasn’t all that hard to miss, every movement and even the way that Logan spoke made it obvious that whatever had made him break down, it was bad. At least to Logan, it was bad. 

However, the moment that he saw the trembling of the other senior’s bottom lip, Decail felt himself panicking internally at the sight. The insides of his palms itched, although before he could make a move to rest his hand on Logan’s shoulder or do anything for that matter. He watched as Logan inhaled a shaky breath and closed his eyes, within just a few seconds he seemed to seal off every ounce of the emotions that wanted to break free, and that alone amazing Decail. 

“My boyfriend of three and a half years broke up with me, on my birthday. So forgive me if I was a little sad about that fact.” Just the pure icy coldness radiating from Logan’s voice left little to the imagination, he was furious at his ex-boyfriend and from what Decail could gather, it was for a very good reason too. 

“Alright then.” He decided, crossing his arms over his chest as he towered over the shorter male, “What do you want to do about it? I said that I’d help, but I can’t help worth shit I don’t know what I’m supposed to help with.” 

This was where Logan felt himself faltering a little, he wanted help yes, in fact, it could be said that he desperately wanted it, but help on what? Despite it all, he didn’t want Patton to be...hurt per say, he wanted him to..to regret it. He wanted to let Patton know that he..he wasn’t just a nerd that was stuck doing the same thing and being the same person. He could change...he  **would** change. 

With that knowledge in mind, Logan felt a steely resolve solidifying inside of him, as the heart that had been utterly crushed and shattered turn to ice as he leveled his gaze up at Decail. 

“I want him to regret it, I want him to see me and see change. I want him to be blown away. I want...”  The scowl on Logan’s face darkened a little bit, and just like that Decail knew that he was sold as he held up his hand stopping Logan from getting another word out as a dark smirk lit up his own face as well. 

“Well then, if that’s what you want...let’s get the hell out of here. I have a friend who knows just the thing.” 


	3. Chapter 3

“Oh honey no…” Roman trailed off the moment he laid eyes on the little bespectacled nerd standing in front of him, from his button-up shirt to his neatly ironed khakis. Dee stood a good few inches taller than Logan and even with that Roman could see so many things wrong with this picture, or rather everything that was wrong with Dee’s perception of the picture. “You want me...me Roman Pride to transform this calculator watch into what? Someone like us?” 

Roman couldn’t help but to scoff at the notion as he flippantly waved his hand in Logan’s direction already declaring him a complete and utter failure. 

Decail, however, scowled back at Roman, a deal was a deal, after all, and if Roman was going back on a deal...well then he was a little less than pleased about it. Especially as he glanced over to Logan for a split second seeing movement from the corner of his eyes, seeing the other’s head drop down for a second he felt his entire body tense for a moment. He felt...angry, but not just because Roman was refusing to do what he needed him to, but because...Logan felt hurt by it. The hair on the back of his neck bristled at the thought, he was an asshole, he  **the** asshole of the school. Mushy feelings weren’t his shit, he was more used to sneaking into movies and propping his feet up next to people’s heads, and pissing off the teachers. Crushes weren’t supposed to happen, and yet...here he was, and Roman knew it. He knew that look that Roman was giving him, he’d have to find help somewhere else. 

Without giving it too much thought, Decail went to lay his hand on Logan’s shoulder, so that he could lead him away, and possibly ask someone else for help. There were numerous people who owed him favors, it was just that Roman was closest as well as the easiest to get through to. Apparently, there were some things that not even Roman would agree to do.

The feeling of Logan’s arm jostled under his touch, as Decail watched with an impressed kind of shock as Logan stomped forward, it was like watching a tiny bird rustling its feathers before going in for the kill, and boy did Logan go for it. 

“Listen to me you little snot-nosed brat,” Logan snarled, his entire expression twisting and changing with the poisonous words that fell from his lips as he gripped the front of Roman’s shirt dragging him down with a surprising amount of force. 

Roman himself stumbled forward, clearly not expecting the shorter guy to be capable of enough strength to get him to bend over so easily. Logan’s face got so close to his that he was able to see the flecks of dark blue in the nerd’s eyes that were only faintly hidden behind the lens of his glasses, that and the faintest dusting of freckles. Underneath it all, Logan was a surprising person, even if he had to beat that knowledge into Roman. 

“Deceit could have gone to anyone for help, but you’re his friend dangit! And friends help friends, I have no idea why he’s coming to someone like you who judges on appearances alone. But he clearly values your opinion enough to even give you the time of day. So shut up, and at least hear him through you freaking prep.” 

That word, that one word prompted more of a reaction than anything else from Roman. As he physically recoiled upon hearing it. Was that how everyone saw him? Was that how he had come off to Logan just two seconds after opening his mouth, was he...a prep? Was he so obnoxious in his mannerisms that he came off as someone who was better than everyone else? Was that why…

“Logan!” Decail hissed sharply, although there was absolutely no anger in his voice, but instead worry as he went to drag Logan away from Roman before the other could pummel the nerd’s face into the ground with his bare fists. Not that Roman was particularly the violent type, but right now he wasn’t about to take that chance. 

“Your boy has guts Dee, maybe he’s got what it takes after all.” A chuckle, that was at least something. Yet a wiry grin pulled at Roman’s lips as he bent back down in order to make himself level enough with Logan, and just from Logan’s expression, Roman could see that this peeved the nerd somewhat. “So…” He trailed off once more, “What’s your story? You wanna do some pranks, get back at some jock, or break a few bones?” He asked, and purely judging by how Logan acted before he could already tell that none of these was the answer but he wanted to hear it from Logan himself. 

“Earlier today I got dumped by my boyfriend.” Logan bluntly stated right back into Roman’s face with a cold and seemingly detached kind of air around him, as if this was the only way that he could think to talk about his break up. However, watching the faintest bits of color drain from Roman’s face before the other roughly swallowed as if he hadn’t been expecting something like that. 

“Oh…” Roman’s whisper said it all, before he straightened back up shooting Decail an accusatory look that practically screamed,  _ Why didn’t you tell me?  _ Just to get a shrug from the other, which somehow only made Roman feel all the worse for it. “Well then, we should get to work. I’ve got the supplies at my place, cal- I mean Logan. You’ve gotta ditch the glasses, so contacts. But that can wait until later. For now...come with me. Dee, you’re responsible for the snacks. It’s dye day.” 

Before Logan could interject and ask what in the hell a “dye day” was, he felt Roman’s strong fingers grasping his wrist dragging him away from the outside area where Decail had taken him to meet Roman, truth be told, he had no idea what had made Roman want to help him all of a sudden. However, feeling the insistent tugging of the other leading him alone, he could honestly care less about the why of the matter. Instead rather, that he was getting the help that he wanted no matter the reasoning behind it.

 

“My scalp is tingling..is me scalp supposed to be tingling?” Logan worriedly implored, reaching a hand up to probe at his hair that was matted with some concoction. A quick swat from Roman dissuaded him from attempting to touch it for the third time within five minutes.  

When Roman had led him to his house, Logan honestly wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but hair dye was most certainly not one of the things he was expecting. “Wash that shit out, and when you get out I’ll have something for you to try on.” 

Especially when not too much time later he was shoved into Roman’s bathroom with the instructions to wash that gunk out of his hair. The bathroom, which happened to be decked out with enough kinds of smelly shampoos, conditioners, and body washes to put a small spa in business. Setting his glasses off to the side and stepping in, he couldn’t help the audible sigh of relief that left him upon washing out the dye that made his scalp feel like ants were crawling all over it.

It was silly to think, but as soon as he stepped out of the shower, and he was running a towel through the wet strands of his hair, just to look in the mirror he felt like an entirely new person as he stared back at himself. A good chunk of his hair, or at least the part that constantly fell over his eyes was dyed blue after Roman had done some stellar work with his scissors, although it certainly helped that he no longer had his glasses on. For the first time in ages he was wearing his contact lenses, which needless to say made him look entirely different, or perhaps it just had to do with the fact that he was so used to the version of himself that both he and everyone else saw. That this, such a drastic change was completely and utterly baffling to him. 

“A tank top?!” And then there was this, the clothes that Roman had said that he would leave out for Logan, a pair of black skinny jeans and a freaking dark blue tank top. He plucked the two articles of clothing up, and his nose wrinkled almost immediately, if there was a polar opposite to what he was used to wearing this was most certainly it. There was no way that he could wear something like this, he’d be laughed out of a room if he ever wore something like this. He could just ask for his other clothes back, but then again... 

The sound of Decail’s voice down the hall made his head snap up to attention, and just hearing the silky smooth voice laugh out his cheeks were covered in red. _ He thinks that I won’t do it..he’s betting on me to ask for my old clothes back.  _ The realization hit him like a train, and out of pure stubbornness and spite more than anything else, Logan put the clothes on. 

Deceit turned his head the moment that he heard the bathroom door opening up, and no matter what he told himself or Roman, he knew that it was out of pure eagerness to see just what Logan looked like now that he had gone through the classic “Roman makeover”. Roman was exceedingly good at what he did, when he even felt like doing it that was. However, upon catching the tiniest glimpse of Logan, he felt his mouth drop open, but in a good way considering the nudge he got from Roman’s elbow. 

_ Blue.  _

It was utterly gorgeous on Logan. 


End file.
